warwikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Darthraul
Hi again. As of now, I'm unable to reconnect to IRC, I always get the following: 00:44 -Idoru.- *** Notice -- This gateway is temporarily blocked due to abuse. Apologies for the inconvenience! 00:44 *** Closing Link gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/session (Nick collision from Idoru.) 00:44 *** Disconnected from IRC (type /reconnect to connect again) Anyway, yes, I'm from Finland. I speak fluent Finnish and English...and more info can be found either on Central or on Star Wars Fanon. Anyway, see you later, as it's midnight in Finland. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:47, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Blitzkrieg I made some very minor fixes to the page (Wikipedia links and such), but considering that you wrote it just like that, it's awesome! :D --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 10:24, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Battle of Dunkirk I'll possibly copy that article (with attribution and modifications) from Wikipedia when I find some time. On another note: cool signature! Erwin Rommel was a good guy in the endgame, as he was a part of the July 20 plot to assassinate Hitler. Too bad the coup failed... --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 23:25, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Templates Template:Infobox Military Conflict seems to be still acting weird, even after the upgrade to MediaWiki 1.9. I guess I should go bug Splarka about that, since he's such a coding guru, knows everything about CSS/JS. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 14:16, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :I've asked Splarka to look at this. Let's hope he finds what's wrong with that template. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 14:36, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Splarka has fixed everything now. :) We also had a vandal attack, thankfully kinda small, so that was no problem. I've deleted that useless Wikiproject thingy, as the basic infoboc works now. Yippee! --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 09:57, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Because... He's mad at me becuase I thought this wiki was the place for real wars, and deleted the fictional ones, as there's no need to duplicate Wookieepedia in my opinion. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 04:48, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :I know that the staff also disapproved copying Wookieepedia or such. So, we can just stick to real wars. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 21:56, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Adminship I've left you a few questions over at RfA page that you can answer, but it's not required. :) Also, I'd like to know on what wiki can I reach you easily? As of now, 12:42, 1 April 2007 (UTC), the shared newtalk extension is still not working and someone can leave me a message, say, on Prison Break Wiki and I won't get noticed about it until I go there. Anyway, I'd like to make you an admin as you seem to know much about wars and history and of all, you seem to be pretty good admin on other wikis. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:42, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh yeah, you might want to have a look at Central Wikia's main page, especially under "Collaboration of the month". :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:43, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::There you go, you should see some new tabs and special pages. :) ::I really liked your answers, and thought that since many people support you, why not? So, welcome to admin team of WarWiki! :D --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 04:43, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Newsletter 2nd edition · Contact us 16:12, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Objectives *Categorize articles *Put tags on images *Recruit more members *Write a or expand Wikia *WarWiki has been made Collaboration of the Month. ->Editor for theis issue:General Eisenhower